1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a syringe having a chamber with tubular cylindrical configuration. A plunger within the tubular cylindrical configuration is able to move along an axial axis of the tubular cylindrical configuration and a needle holder configuration is externally fixed or integrally part to the discharge end of the tubular cylindrical configuration of the syringe, i.e., opposite the plunger handle.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The needle holder configuration connects to the discharge end of the syringe via a one piece receptacle module, which allows the connection to be done either externally or as an integral part of the syringe tubular configuration. In this manner, it is possible to cover and protect the protrusive needle portion after medicament discharge via a protruding shield extending internally from the tubular cylindrical configuration of the syringe chamber front end. Thus, the discharge end, actuated by the force exerted on the rear end of the plunger handle directly after medicament discharge, is moved, in a same axial direction as for medicament discharge, to the most forward position of the plunger to counter any accidental contact with the needle portion during further handling.
Other embodiments of such conventional safety syringes may have a number of shortcoming, e.g., the needle holder configuration or device has to be inserted from the non-discharge end (i.e., rear end) of the syringe; needles of different sizes cannot be accommodated on the syringe; increased production costs and assembling difficulties due to plug type embedments into the discharge end of the syringe; a considerable degree of complexity as if for special applications only; and unofficial re-use possibility of syringe after initial usage, which can cause extremely unsafe conditions, due to a slight reactivation force onto certain components of the syringe so as to reconstruct the syringe as if for initial use.